


Prompt: Nipple Play

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Mutilation, Nipple Play, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: "Ronon! Stop poking it!"





	Prompt: Nipple Play

"Ronon! Stop poking it!" Honestly, Rodney doesn't understand why he has to keep repeating himself. He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't appreciate the touches, and yet does he get any attention paid to him at all? No. Instead he's summarily ignored for nothing but a stupid piece of skin and nerves. It's starting to piss him off.

Ronon rumbles, still touching, "Like you don't want to."

All Rodney can do is glare for a long moment. He'd cross his arms over his chest, but right now that's probably not the best idea. Finally he manages, "I don't. I really don't. Not all of us are as sick as you apparently are."

Of course, Ronon doesn't seem offended by that at all. He just shrugs, and keeps right on with what he's doing, like Rodney hadn't even raised a protest in the first place. Rodney seriously considers just getting out of bed and leaving, but he's not sure he'd manage it.

Instead, Rodney tries to be reasonable. Or, mostly reasonable anyway. "Don't make me call Jennifer over here. I don't know why she kept the damn thing anyway, but I want it disposed of immediately, before you deface it anymore."

That gets Ronon's attention. He looks up, sounding exasperated when he says, "McKay, it's just a nipple."

"It's my nipple! And you keep poking it! Hasn't it been through enough, really? Leave it alone! Why can't you go find someone else's severed body parts to poke?" Rodney really wishes he could cross his arms, but with the thick bandages around his chest it's just not happening. Besides, it would probably hurt quite a bit, even with all the very nice painkillers he's on at the moment.

Ronon shrugs again. "Never seen anyone get their nipple cut off before."

"Oh, that's great, just great. I'm so glad I'm broadening your horizons." Rodney wishes Jennifer had just gotten rid of it in the first place. Apparently she can't reattach it. Rodney really sees no reason why it has to stay here, accusingly not a part of him, there for Ronon to poke at. It's not fair.

Ronon pokes it again, and Rodney throws his arm over his face, and does his best to pretend that this isn't happening.


End file.
